Sustitución o Destino?
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Aqui habla acerca de lo que es fingir de lo que es sentir y no poder decir nada de jugar contigo y ver a los demas de otro angulo muchomor y rencor... o tal vez no?
1. El inicio del Problema

Hola bien yo so Alexa Hiwatari, y como pueden ver en mi nick generalmente escribo beyblade de ehcho esta es mi primer fict que no es de ese anime esperoque les guste y puedan dejame sus opiniones aerca de que opinan de mi narración

En fin este es un fict que tengo maomenos planteado sera algo asi como un irculo amorso entre TamakiXHaruhiXHikaruXKaoruXOOC XKyoya de ahi al inicio algo asi he pensado pero si tienen otras ideas con gusto, ahh si y lo olvidaba abra tambien muy peor uy adelante un MoriXOOC

* * *

Un suspiro así es como terminaba todo o así estaba de aburrida en su clase solitaria solo ella en aquel enorme y lujoso salón solo ella y un maestro puesto en frete para dictarle clases que alguien mas debía de tomar solo ella en aquel lugar donde habían cientos de personas mas y ella no debería de estar allí no por lo menos por aquella razón nuevamente suspiro y desde un alejado asiento volteo hacia al ventana de su costado ignorando al maestro que frente a ella parecía exaltarse mas sin embargo era ella la sorprendida de hallarse allí cuando no debería de estar

Entornes como puedes ver la infraestructura social no amerita que...

Para ella las palabras era solo un leve murmullo volteo a mirar directo a los ojos al profesor con su actuales perlas su tez blanca y su largo y dorado cabello

"que patético es este uniforme no me gusta me siento tonta y después esta pintura pintarme de blanca y ojos verdes..."

Flash back

Lo recuerdo aun a la perfección estaba yo ahí en una practica extraescolar tenia que terminar mi trabajo tenia que hacerlo como dejar las cosas a medias aparte de todo pues eso me haría excentar... y de la nada aparecieron ellos unos elegantes señores y me tomaron me llevaron delate del director el cual solo asintió y les pidió pudiera hablar conmigo

Fin del FlashBack

Bien quiero ver su análisis acerca del problema

La chica tenia escritas muchas cosas y entre todo eso estaba lo que aquel señor le pedía claro con el detalle de que estaba enmarcado con miles de dibujos

Que le he dicho acerca de esto?

Suena la campana que marca el receso y el maestro solo sale del aula dejándola a ella ahí

Que aburrimiento siquiera puedo salir de aquí y me estoy literalmente muriendo de hambre y luego todo esto-volteo a verse a si misma-hmp no es tan agradable se miro en un espejo que ah se encontraba vio sus ojos verdes-ahh extraño verme a mi u.ú, demonios por que no traen mi comida??

La chica una ves ya exaltada y de mal humor decidió salir del aula y buscar por su cuenta el área de alimentos la cafetería pero como nunca había salido de ahí mas que a la salida principal y eso cuando no había nadie no conocía nada respecto aquella institución

Genial estoy perdida y con hambre se sentó en uno de los escalones de por ahí y de pronto un chico apareció ella no sabia nada pero el gesto que traía era de molestia como si fingiera algo o el fingir le molestara traía su almuerzo en mano y era normal no era nada del otro mundo

Tu no eres de aquí no?

Que¿Cómo que no soy de aquí?

Si no eres de esta esfera... por decirlo así-la chica medito las palabras-tu almuerzo-señalo ante la mirada molesta que Haruhi le dirigía-no lo digo por molestar es solo que eres como yo...

Como tu pero sí tu eres una niña rica

Jaja desearía serlo de ves en cuando pero no, soy de un estatus normal

Por eso estas en esta escuela no?-realmente estaba enfadada Haruhi

Am no de hecho no es por la misma razón que tu estas disfrazada de hombre

Esto le helo la sangre a al otra chica

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Es muy fácil cuando tu también finges algo que no eres... es divertido a veces, pero llega a hartar no crees??

Si pero mis amigos me hacen eso mas fácil-titubeo un poco y pregunto mientras sonreía-me puedo sentar contigo?

Por supuesto no he tenido ninguna amiga con quien hablar durante este ultimo mes y en verdad que me muero del aburrimiento!!

Je ya veo igual yo en parte por que en si me la paso hablando con chicas... pero...

Si tu papel debes de mantenerlo jeje lo mismo me pasa no puedo negar el papel que tengo dentro de esta institución... pero yo lo que no entiendo es por que te vistes de hombre si... bueno tu sabes...

Lo que pasa es que soy becado-ante la mirada de ella-las apariencias uno nunca sabe cuando alguien aparecerá... y cuando entre fui a buscar un lugar donde pudiera estudiar tranquilamente pero todas las alas de lectura eran demasiado bulliciosas

Enserio?? Cómo es por allá? O que?

Que nunca sales?

No puedo... pero sigue!!

En fin termine entrando en un salón y al entrar encontré a unos chicos estos eran raros trate de huir y sin querer rompí un carísimo jarrón así que tengo que pagar teniendo 100 invitadas o algo así...

Ya veo

Sí... y tu?

Ambas extrañamente se estaban relatando todo como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero de una forma u otra se sentían solas sin una amiga un soporte la una por que sus amistades estaban al otro lado del hemisferio y la otra por que sus amigas actuales creían que eran hombre y la acosaban. Ambas suspiraron

Pues yo estoy aquí por que resulta que castigaron a una chica a una niña rica-bufo molesta-

Flashback

Mira Alexandra esto es muy importante y lo he hablado con tus padres será como un intercambio escolar y te dará grandes beneficios...

Ahh

Por favor!!

Entraron de improvisto los padres o mejor dicho el padre de aquella jovencita que se llamaba Aori Kare

Resulta que mi niña la es una arrogante pedante puede que sea buena estudiante y relacionarse bien pero queremos que entienda la importancia del dinero del valor de la amistad verdadera que vea lo que es el mundo en realidad pero ella cada ves esta mas cerrada así que por favor si puedes ayudarnos

Clamo desesperado el padre replicando en totalidad él dialogo que había dicho su esposa en aquella ocasión

Ah bueno el director me ha dicho que será como u intercambio así que yo no veo ningún problema... no interrumpiré mis estudios así que por mi mejor ayudarles

En verdad jovencita?? Que bien pues hoy nos iremos no te preocupes pro nada en al tarde vamos pro ti a tu casa-dijo sonriente-y mi hija-la puso en frente de el-se quedara en tu lugar...

Ok

Alexa cada ves estaba mas confundida que gente más rara por que habrán dicho todo lo anterior? Le resto importancia

Bien pues entonces preparate Aori tu maleta esta lista hoy en la tarde a las cinco té quedas en su casa en su cuarto y yo la llevare a ella a lo que es tu vida

Si lo que sea

Te cuidaras mucho hija sí??

"Papa tú eres el culpable de esto sabes que no estoy de acuerdo!! Ni siquiera, si eso es lo que mi madre diría"

Alexa estaba helada se iría hoy pero a donde?

Eh a donde nos vamos?

Ahh pues a Japón...

Y aquel extraño señor junto con su hija vestida de una forma muy pretenciosa y pro cierto con ropa muy cara salieron y ella miro a su director esta ves hasta a el le profesaba miedo si un director temiendo de una niña

Fin del FlashBack

Y ya después de eso me mandaron a mi casa mi mama tenia mi ropa en un par de maletas y cosas así necesarias y mis amigos estaban abajo festejando que me iría al Ouran High School en Japón ósea todos sabían menos yo!!

* * *

ESPERO QUE ELSHAYA GUSTADO

K: te aseguro te escucharon ¬¬

A: Kai no estes celoso

K. no estoy celoso

A: claro pro eso tienes ceño fruncido no??

K: en fin que te dejen reviews es lo que quieres no?

A:que humorcito te cargas Kai

K: si Kai

A: Kaoru gracias por apoyarme!!

K: de nada

H: si nadie se puede meter contigo mas que yo!!  
A:qe animso me das-susurra la chica hasta que siente ser abrazada por Kai-Kai?? no tu quien eres y que has hecho con el  
K: dejen reviews que quierov er el fin de esto ¬¬

H: pero aun niempieza, bueno acaba de empezar...-dijoahora Haruhi distaida

A:bye


	2. Semana de Libertad

* * *

Ahh lo lamento lo siento es que creo que estoy aun angry por eso...

Te gusta hablar diferentes lenguas por lo visto no?

Si así es

Ella estaba ahí y pronto los que le llevaban el almuerzo la encontraron y ella se puso alerta Haruhi al verla así se esfumo no sin antes dejar una nota pues si quieres nos vemos aquí mañana pero ella aun estaba cerca tardo en encontrar pluma y papel así que a Alexa le entregaron su lunch y volvió a donde se encontraba Haruhi

Ahh quiero ir a la cafetería

Por que no vamos mañana?

Te digo que se supone que estoy en clases aparte para salvaguardar la personalidad de...-se quedo callada por un momento-vale-y chasqueo los dedos- mañana nos vemos en la cafetería nada mas dime como llegar... "y te tendré una sorpresa, je a ver si me reconoces"

De pronto la torre del reloj comenzó a replicar y sus campanadas alarmaron a las dos chicas que salieron disparadas a sus respectivos deberes, Haruhi salio corriendo maratónicamente hacia el salón de música numero tres donde entro y obtuvo al mirada de todos por ser aquella la primera ves que ella llegaba tarde o mejor dicho tan tarde

Haruhi?-dijeron a coro el par de gemelos mientras la tomaban cada uno de un brazo-vamos tienes que cambiarte

Hikaru ten cuidado casi tiras a Haruhi!!

Yo tener cuidado?

Hikaru deja en paz a Kaoru

Haruhi pero!!

Ya ustedes dos que se me hizo tarde no?

Haruhi estas enojada con nosotros?

La chica que ya se encontraba dentro del vestidor respondió

Desde aquella ves de su seudo- pelea no creo que se peleen así que.. es como...

De pronto se hallo hablando de demás y para librar la tensión y desviar por supuesto la atención

Bien como me veo?

Todos los del Host Club se quedaron anonadados en verdad que esa jovencita los hacia poner de cabeza... no era como ninguna otra, una ves más ellos, como era de costumbre, aun así ellos notaron en Haruhi algo distinto una combinación entre alegría y rebeldía como si estuviera en desacuerdo con ellos pero al mismo tiempo feliz de tenerlos. Al salir ella del lugar quedaron los demás Host

Lo notaron verdad?

Tamaki te diste cuenta??

Que insinuás Kyoya?

Los gemelos apoyaron la noción y discutieron un par de minutos mas hasta que debieron de retirarse. Al día siguiente todo parecía normal nada fuera de lo ordinario excepto tal ves un chico que entraba como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese allí y nadie al parecer lo conocía. Su cabello corto peinado hacia atrás pero con picos algo parecido a los gemelos solo que más denotado y un par de mechones que caían sobre su rostro de tez morena y ojos verdes, buena figura se le denotaba pero su estatura no podía ser mayor a la de los gemelos pero aun así parecía ser mayor que ellos. Llevaba el uniforme limpio y ordenado el saco estaba abierto y la corbata desarreglada

Hikaru quien es ese?

No sé Kaoru

La mirada insistente de los gemelos causo curiosidad a Haruhi quien al voltear donde ellos veían no vio a nadie mas que un chico al cual habían ayudado

Que hay en el? Yo lo veo igual... aunque ya no es tan temeroso

Que de que hablas Haruhi?-hablaron al unísono el par de gemelos desconcertadamente

Del chico al que están viendo

Pero

El no era

No el no era, era aquel ese de cabello negro azulado o azul o

Kaoru lo has notado mas a el que a mi es que acaso...

Y así los gemelos comenzaron su famoso juego que hizo soltar muchos suspiros y gritos a u alrededor y una ves hecho eso Hikaru rió por la cara de su hermano

Oh vamos Kaoru eres muy observador... pero no te puedes dar cuenta de cuando bromeo

En una mesa algo retirada y cubierta por sombra se encontraba aquel chico pronto una linda señorita se acerco a el con un claro sonrojo sobre su rostro

Ah?

Única expresión coherente que salio de los labios del joven

Me puedo sentar?

Ah claro-y se recorrió un poco y suspiro al ver la comida de la joven a su lado-"y yo que me estoy muriendo de hambre"-sin realmente conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo o de su actual situación-"bien y ahora que?"-tomo un lapicero que llevaba en el pantalón lo saco y comenzó a dibujar sobre un mini cuaderno que tenia en el otro bolsillo

Vaya que hermoso dibujo!!-dijo la chica toda entusiasmada-es muy lindo

Tu crees?

Eso no había sonado muy gentil y la chica tan acostumbrada de la atención de los de Host Club

"Diablos creo que no debió de ser así... se supone represento un papel"-pronto saco un bolígrafo muy lindo-"hermoso regalo de mis seudo padres"-comenzó a escribir algo que a ella le hubiese fascinado que le escribieran-para una linda y encantadora dama Att: A "y ahora que?? Ya sé" Alexander-arranco la hoja y se la dio-"menos mal modifique un poco mi letra esto será un poco complicado" espero te guste el regalo

Así sin darse cuenta se comenzó a ver rodeado por chicas quienes comenzaban animadas a hablar y es que ese par de ojos con ese tono de piel le daban un aire inusual y conquistador con esos destellos azules en su cabello, hizo suspirar a muchas. Pronto entre todas sin que se diera cuenta le habían puesto un plato lleno de lo que a ellas mas les gustaba, y el sin siquiera reparar en ello, estaba comiendo casualmente y por inercia, mas que por saber que estaba comiendo de aquello.

Ha sido un placer estar con ustedes "me sentí como Haruhi se ha de sentir" pero tengo que retirarme

Y antes de que algo pudiese suceder ya estaba corriendo, que no me retrase que no me retrase, y sin querer tumbo a nuestro querido king le ayudo a levantarse y sin dejar que le viera salio disparado hacia su aula particular

Cielos, es tarde es tarde-dijo ya con su voz normal-muévete, muévete- se había quitado aquella peluca y se puso una cabellera dorada a cambio de la anterior-cielos esta ves cabello no puedes salir-y acomodo un broche en aquel par de mechones que en su estadía en la cafetería habían sido renuentes a ser guardados- donde esta?-por fin hallo la pintura blanca para ocultar su tez morena y salir por fin como Aori Kare-listo se miro al espejo-ahh!! El uniforme y pronto lo cambio por aquel vestido amarillo-ahora si y salio a su aula de clases-estaré sola pero en fin ha sido un buen cambio-sonrió de lado-lamento la de...demora?

Efectivamente al entrar al aula de clases encontró una escena no muy común, ni muy decente si pudiera decírsele así. No les tomo mas de tres segundos a la pareja de profesores para que le rogaran que no dijera nada y callara su secreto ella aun estaba en shock

Ah eh etto yo bueno-y salio corriendo-"dios dios que hago que hago? Ahh!!"

Por otro lado Haruhi en su salón de clase estaba anotando todo lo que el profesor decía pero Kaoru seguía dando y dando vueltas al asunto el jamás había visto a aquel chico

Hikaru como es posible que no lo conozcamos?

Que tu tampoco sabes quien es?

Me ves con cara de que se?

* * *


	3. Enfado y Celos

Hola estoy aqui de nuevo, y pues mis capitulos son cortos pues asi me es mas facil deactualizar pues ya no tengo tanta excusa para ser floja

bien les dejo leer

* * *

**Enfado y Celos**

Pero es que ese personaje!!-dijeron al unísono los gemelos-no lo conocemos!!

No pueden conocer a toda la escuela o si?

Si

¬¬

Hablan de ese chico no?-dijo curiosamente la chica a al cual el le había regalado el dibujo-se llama Alexander-y sus ojos se iluminaron-"es tan dulce tan guapo tan atento y parece tener una daga en el corazón es tan misterioso..."ahh-suspiro tal y cual como si el chico estuviera ahí

Hey ustedes presten atención esto no es un receso-proclamo con tono autoritario aquel profesor-así que tendrán que entregarme un trabajo especial para mañana quiero que hable acerca de los narcóticos mas conocidos tienen que ser por lo menos tres a puño y letra tres cuartillas por narcótico

Profesor-dijo Haruhi-profesor

Que quiere Fujioka?

Disculpe profesor pero le están llamando afuera-señalo al superior de este, quien se encontraba ya con un amargo gesto pintado en el rostro-"genial ahora por culpa de estos tres tendré que hacer un trabajo de nueve cuartillas para mañana"

Pasado un poco de tiempo el profesor regreso y de no haber sido por Haruhi el tendría serios problemas

Fujioka usted queda exento de hacer el trabajo comprendo que sus compañeros al hacer el escándalo turbaron mis nervios y lo culpe a usted también, en fin-dijo tras ver amenazante mente a todo el salón-quiero que se pongan a leer y resumir la paginas

Y así el profesor comenzó a exclamar todo lo que en ese día tendrían que realizar, algo fastidiada Haruhi solo hacia lo que el ordenaban leer esas diez hojas para resumirlas después y transcribirlas pero es que los gemelos no entendían y seguían hablando y hablando y hablando llego a tal grado que sus nervios llegaron al limite y enfadada se levanto y se fue a aquel lugar vacío donde debería haber un estudiante

"si mal no recuerdo Aori Kare, eso quiere decir que... no... pero si nos dijeron que necesitaba clases particulares..."-indagaba cada ves mas pero entre mas indagaba mas llegaba a esa chica que había conocido y dijo que ayer iba a ir a la café-"mmm y si... no tengo que investigar"

Haruhi por que nos dejaste?

Si por que te vas tu no puedes...

Tienes que

-y al unísono-estar aquí-y nuevamente la sentaron en su sitio a la mitad de ellos dos-no te permitimos ir

U, no debieron decir eso por que Fujioka los miro con odio retenido a ambos, y en todo lo que siguieron de clases los ignoro no les hablaba no les ayudaba no prestaba atención a sus locuras sus mensajes ni nada, no servia de mensajera como siempre sino que estaba ahí haciendo de cuenta que ellos no estaban deseosa de que el timbre sonara lo antes posible

"yo no soy un juguete ni soy propiedad de nadie para que me estén diciendo ese tipo de cosas yo respeto mucho sus juegos y ... niñerías, que ellos hagan lo mismo, no es justo que siempre este tolerando todas sus habladurías, ya es suficiente de esto, yo ya me canse, me quieren aquí bien, aquí estoy pero dará igual que este o no este, aprenderán a entender que no soy de su pertenencia, que no soy una mas entre tantas que yo no soy de su mundo y que no por ellos ser niños ricos harán de mi lo que se les antoje la gana"

Los gemelos solo se miraban y lograban entender lo que la otra cabecita castaña o pelirroja como lo vean, llegando así a un pensamiento o concordancia y era la siguiente

Haruhi esta muy molesta con nosotros... y no nos hablará

Los chicos suspiraron pesadamente que harían sin su juguete? Bien es cierto ya no era su juguete, sino que ella era su amiga, la única que los comprendía, en ese momento Kaoru se detuvo a pensar un momento

"ella nos entiende a nosotros pero nosotros acaso nos detenemos a comprenderla? A tratar de saber que le pasa? Digo por que creo que a mi no me gustaría que me dijeran juguete... ahora que pienso es como si ella fuera menos que nosotros, y si nosotros le abrimos el paso para que ella estuviera en nuestras vidas por que le decimos que es menos? Es cierto que le damos regalos, pero para nosotros era como vestir a una muñeca y pues ella no es una muñeca es una persona, la única que nos conoce y puede saber quien es quien, claro sin tomar en cuenta a nuestros padres... pero ellos suelen irse mucho de viaje y solo nos dejan aquí para tener una educación aunque para nosotros es solo por que ... en fin"

"no entiendo por que Haruhi se molesto siempre decimos y hacemos este mismo tipo de escenas o cosas así, ella sabe que es un juego... bueno y si en realidad ella no lo sabe? Por que mi hermano también la ve tan fijamente como yo? Será que el siente algo por ella? No ya debo de estar alucinando si mi hermano no, no se fijaría en ella... aunque es muy bonita tiene unos ojos encantadores"-una parte de el se retorcía de los celos que sentía en que su hermano se fijara en otra persona que no fuera el, no había que negarlo ellos siempre estaban juntos y muchas veces entre tantos juegos-Kaoru me aburrí

que quieres que haga Hikaru yo no soy un circo andante

Esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Hikaru el estaba tan acostumbrado a la apabulladota paciencia de su hermano, a su pasividad y por lo general nula agresividad, para que ahora saliera con ese tono y todo por distraerlo de verla a ella?? O que por que sucedía eso?

"debe de haber una explicación razonable para esto digo es mi hermano el nunca haría algo así"-trataba de convencerse mentalmente de que su hermano no lo estaba suplantando tenia miedo y este hacia presa de su cuerpo a tal grado llego su frustración que siquiera sin pedir permiso salio del salón fue entonces cuando Kaoru salio de su trance y fue tras su gemelo-"no estaré solo..."-las imágenes de su pesadillas, pesadillas donde su gemelo se iba y el quedaba en un mundo perdido y sin compañía, solo gente que estorbaba y no lo apreciaba que para ellos solo era un HITACHIIN uno y si no, solo el hijo de la famosa diseñadota Camelia-"ya dejate de tonterías Hikaru calmate"

profesor puedo salir?

Este solo le dio una dura mirada pero al ver la preocupación que tenia y ver la ausencia del otro solo hizo un gesto de aceptación, ellos nunca estaban separados mas de dos metros

"y ahora que esta pasando?"-se pregunto la dulce chica al sentir tal silencio si se suponía que tenia al par de desastres andantes, a sus costados pero al verificar que hacían pudo hallarse con la sorpresa de que ninguno de ellos estaba mas a su lado-"que ha pasado aquí?"

Por otra parte Kaoru estaba como loco buscando en esa escuela a veces se preguntaba para que era tan grande...

-Por que demonios es esto tan grande?

-Para que sea mas difícil encontrar el salón?

Esa voz sonaba apagada muy triste y pudo ver ahí sentado a Hikaru en el pasto cerca de un rosal se veía relamete triste el salio corriendo y se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermano diciéndole miles de cosas cariñosas como

-Imbécil me tenias preocupado por que no me avisaste para que saliéramos juntos? O es que ya no te gusta estar conmigo?-replico el menor en tono serio

-que? Pero si eres tu quien ya no gusta de estar conmigo-dijo el otro muy sentido

De pronto se hallaron haciendo una de sus típicas escenas y comenzaron a reír pero al tiempo se ponían a pensar que entre tanto drama y tanta ficción no podían distinguir la verdad y si ellos ya no eran ellos ya no eran los unidos hermanos sino los hermanos actuando a ser "eso"

Por su parte Haruhi estaba ya relajada había analizado la situación eso no se pudo haber desatado por su culpa cierto? Ya estaba creando un conflicto entre los gemelos

-si lo mas seguro es que estén ya en el comedor

A pesar de que el timbre ya había sonado y de que sus estómagos reclamaban por alimento seguían ahí los dos tirados en el césped abrasándose

-hermano

-que pasa Kaoru?

-nunca te has puesto a pensar en esto del club y el supuesto incesto?

-la verdad si-pero en su voz se escuchaba algo de turbación-te molesta?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios


	4. El Chantaje

Hola ya estoy de regreso lamenteo el retraso es que bueno em concentre en termianr un fict en el que he tabajado pro tres años!! ademas de que la inspiracion no mas no y eso de enliarme con el amor... no me deja agotada por cierto menciono aqui a un personje es a la chcia que el dieron el dibujo... de ehco tengo un dibujo qu hice de mi personaje aqui esta el link de mi galeria jaaj http://aleksy. size=1 width=100% noshade>

**El Chantaje**

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por una voz de chica, según ellos y se sorprendieron al encontrar a ese, al que no conocían

-pero que demonios donde estoy? Ahh lo que me faltaba perderme nuevamente por que carajos estoe es tan endemoniadamente grande? Y díganme que les cuesta poner unos mapas? Para algo se paga!! Que hagan algo útil

A ambos chicos esa voz se les hacia femenina, estaban algo anonadados, pero fue mas al ver que el los miraba con una cara de estupefacción se sonrojaba de sobremanera y balbuceaba algo

-lo... lo lamento perdón

Y salía corriendo ellos se quedaron pensando en que fue lo que sucedió hasta que sin pensarlo mucho Hikaru se movió provocando así que su cuerpo se friccionara con el de su hermano causándoles a ambos un fuerte sonrojo agitaron sus cabezas y salieron corriendo tras el chico

-Hikaru tu a la derecha yo a la Izquierda

-hai

Los gemelos se dividieron, y así lograron atrapar al chico, que forcejo un poco hasta que se calmo, sus ojos no podían verse pero no se le encontraba de muy buen talante, comenzaba a temblar ligeramente

-podrían soltarme?-esa voz se escucho mas tosca que hacia un momento-no quiero verme en necesidad de golpearlos

-que?-Hikaru lo soltó y se el quedo viendo extraño muy raro jamás en su vida había visto a alguien que armara un pleito en la escuela o amenazara con eso, claro excluyendo a los hermanos Mitzukuni-golpearnos?

Pero por su parte Kaoru aun lo tenia aferrado no lo soltaría tenía que saber quien era, aparte de que esa actitud no era muy común en un lugar como ese pero el solo miro como fue que le sonrió a su hermano y se volteo a verlo de muy mala gana

-ahora me sueltas?

-no

Mas tardo en decir eso que lo que el tardo en soltarle un golpe al ojo dejando obviamente un morete que pro el momento no se veía

-disculpe Hikaru las molestias y gracias por acceder a mi petición, según tenia entendido el era el mas racional, bueno me retiro-al ver al preocupación del otro-solo ponle hielo Kaoru-dijo al que realmente era Hikaru-en verdad es usted el mas racional

-cla.. claro

-con permiso-y le sonrió ahí estuvo su fallo su sonrisa lo hacia ver como chica

Los gemelos estaban ahí estáticos hasta que Kaoru enfadado le grito a Hikaru

-Hikaru esto duele quieres hacer el favor de moverte?-según Hikaru lo estaba ayudando a levantarse pero siguió aferrado del cuerpo de su hermano-vamos puedo caminar solo

-vaya quien te viera enojado?-hizo una rara mueca y partió de ahí-nos vemos en clases

-aja como sea

Y así Kaoru se dirigió a la enfermería, pronto al asomarse Hikaru en el salón se topo con miles de miradas que cuestionaban el hecho de que su doble no se encontraba a su lado recibió un par de saludos de Hitachiin-kun y el solo rodó los ojos aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"parece que nadie además de Haruhi nos puede diferenciar... aunque tomando en cuenta a ese chico si nos vio como si fuéramos uno diferente del otro es extraño ver que hay gente así... con tal de que al señor no se le ocurra meterlo que sino Kaoru me quita mi fama de loco"-rió a lo bajo de solo pensar en la idea-"quien se imaginaria al tranquilo y pasivo Kaoru gritando y discutiendo como chaval?"

-Hikaru que paso? Por que no esta Kaoru contigo?

El chico pareció despertar de su trance pero sin saber muy bien el porque el enfado que Haruhi diera a denotar esa ausencia que era demasiado importante saber? Acaso no podían estar separados?

-hmp, por que al pregunta?

-siempre que los veo están juntos-al parecer algo dentro de si le dijo que no estaba de humor el otro joven-estas bien Hikaru?-puso una mano sobre su frente-"generalmente el no es agresivo o frío ... mas bien diría yo frívolo como ahora"

-ya Haruhi esto bien-quito la mano con delicadeza y se dedico a ver a través de la ventana-mi hermano esta en la enfermería...

El comentario hizo que todo el salón que se encontraba en bullicio callara de inmediato primero aparecía solo un gemelo después no hacia sus acostumbradas bromas o fechorías y de ahí se aísla para terminar con que su hermano se encuentra en la enfermería y el no esta con el??!!?!

-dios el mundo se ha vuelto loco

-ni que lo digas Aifpel-chan

-tu no sabes por que ellos están molestos Haruhi?

-no, aunque no crees que son gente normal que necesita espacio digo no siempre van a poder estar juntos

Ese comentario aunque hecho en un susurro llego a oídos del mayor de los gemelos quien de momento sintió que todo el mundo se le derruía ante los ojos se recostó en sus antebrazos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-si ni que lo digas Haruhi

-"me alegra tanto que no este embobada como las otras chicas me relaja hablar con ella"

-sabes creo que hoy no te visitare en el Host Club veré a los hermanos a ver que puedo hacer por ellos

-"eso no exenta que me vaya a visitar en horarios de trabajo"se puede saber pro que es que vas al Club si es que no te gusta?

-je es que siento un aire de romance, será cosa mía

-pero si tu dices que este no es tu estilo...

-me paso un momento agradable además lo es lo mismo cuando yo hablo con uno de ustedes a cuando lo hacen sus clientas normales...

-si no se como pero las calmas...

-las distraigo con el aroma a romance que hay en el Club... y se van a un mundo de ensoñación.. pero si gustas mejor sigo practicando en mi patineta

-no-fue un no seco-no quería decir eso es que sabes es raro

-si-alzo los hombros-aunque todos aquí lo son...

Por otra parte se encontraba el ahora famoso chico Alexander hablando con una cara de picardía en el rostro a sus profesores personales

-miren así no hay ningún problema no? no verán que soy yo así que mis padres adoptivos no lo sabrán y ustedes se pueden poner a hacer cualquier otra cosa que regañar a este chico por andar dibujando o escribiendo cosas fuera de lugar...

-bueno es que

-no dicen siempre que soy una molestia??

-si pero

-oh vamos-y saco su celular disimuladamente-me dirán que si se disponen a hacer cosas en contra de la moral "bueno para mi no van en contra" en el escritorio donde me imparten clases?

-nosotros no estábamos tan mal...

-si solo no tenían parte de la ropa no? uoú?

-callate chiquilla

-no, no, no; a mi no me gritan-enseño el celular guardo muy bien el archivo y lo dirigió al celular de sus tutores-no quería llegar a esto pero...

Y así dejo a sus maestros mientras se disponía a dar un paseo por el plantel educativo con una enorme y soberbia sonrisa hasta que al llegar al vidrio que daba a mostrar el jardín principal escucho el grito de la pareja

-"no es que me caigan mal solo qu ella em aburrí de estar sola no quiero sumirme en depresión por las cosas que han pasado..."

En eso un joven apuesto con pinta de príncipe de cuento de hadas hizo acto de aparición y por segunda vez en el día se estampo con el chico solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior cayo encima de el en una muy incomoda y comprometedora posición y para colmo su querido amigo Kyoya lo alcanzo en el momento en que sus rubios cabellos danzaban sobre la frente del joven moreno

-Tamaki-dijo en voz seca-que haces?

* * *

Esperoq ue les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios no recuerdo si aclare pero el chantaje es apra ajustarse a als clases normales de los demas estudiantes n.n si tienen duda en algo aqui estoy


End file.
